nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
An Ending is a scene, video, image or caption seen at the end of a Nitrome game. It concludes the plot of the game. To see an ending, the player must complete every level in the game, including the final level. Bonus levels are not necessary to see an ending, but this may differ for different games. Endings range from being a simple screen, to minute-long animations. Some endings are also animations in a small box. Mini Games do not include endings. Below is a list of Endings. If a reader does not want to know the endings to the below Nitrome games, do not press "Show" on the tabs beneath the titles of the game. Aquanaut Avalanche Bad Ice-Cream B.C. Bow Contest B.C. Bow contest appears to have no ending. Blast RPG Bomba Bullethead Canary Canopy Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions Cave Chaos Cheese Dreams Chick Flick Chisel Chisel 2 Cold Storage Dangle Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam The ending for Dirk Valentine consists of 2 end screens. End Screen 1 End Screen 2 Double Edged Droplets Enemy 585 thumb|300px|left Fat Cat Fault Line Feed Me! Final Ninja Final Ninja Zero Flash Cat Flipside Frost Bite Frost Bite 2 Graveyard Shift Gunbrick Headcase Hot Air! Hot Air 2: All Blown Up First Ending Second Ending Ice Breaker Ice Breaker: The Gathering Ice Breaker: The Gathering also has no ending. It just says that you completed the game. Ice Breaker: The Red Clan In the Dog House Jack Frost Knight Trap Knuckleheads Lockehorn Magneboy Mallet Mania Mega Mash Mirror Image Mutiny Nanobots Nebula Nitrome Must Die!!!! Numbskull Off the Rails Office Trap Onekey Parasite Pest Control Pixel Pop Power Up Ribbit thumb|300px|right Rockitty Roly Poly Rubble Trouble Rubble Trouble Moscow Rubble Trouble Tokyo Rush Rustyard Sandman Scribble Silly Sausage Sky Serpents Skywire Skywire 2 There are two endings for Skywire 2. Ending 1 Ending 2 Skywire V.I.P. Skywire VIP - Extended The ending is similar to the ending of Skywire VIP. Although being similar, it is considerably shorter. All of the characters are shown, and they talk. Their speech loops. Small Fry Snow Drift Space Hopper Square Meal Super Treadmill Tanked Up Temple Glider Test Subject Blue The Bucket The Glassworks Thin Ice Tiny Castle Toxic Toxic II Twang Twin Shot Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil Twin Shot 2 includes two endings, one for the Good levels and another for the Evil levels. Each ending is unlocked once all the levels are completed in each level set and the Boss is defeated. Good Ending Evil Ending Worm Food Yin Yang Trivia * Both Small Fry and B.C. Bow Contest appear to have no ending. In Small Fry there is a loading button and if you click this button, the game does not load and gets stuck. * Droplets and Final Ninja Zero are the only games whose endings were altered after their release, most notably near the last sentence. For Droplets, the last sentence for the ending "The reign of terror begins" was removed some time after the release of the game, for unknown reasons. For Final Ninja Zero, the last sentence is now simply "I'm still your boss", instead of the original sentence "And Takeshi, I'm still your boss". It is unknown why the first few words were removed. * For unknown reasons, it is now impossible to view the ending for Feed Me!. When the last level is completed, the "Continue" button, and sometimes the "Submit Score" button is nowhere to be seen. It is possible that this is a Glitch, as the endings of older games, Roly Poly and Sandman, for instance, still can be viewed. Category:Game Components Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Lists Category:Endings